Umbrella Chaos
by Bunnylass
Summary: One-shot. SonAmy Week prompt on Tumblr: Umbrella. Sonic gets taken by surprise by a little hoarding obession of Amy's. It doesn't take long for him to turn it into something fun though...


**_Disclaimer:_** Sonic the Hedghog and Amy Rose definitely do not belong to me. I just ship them, hard!

 ** _Rating:_** T, just for safety.

 _ **Summary:**_ One-shot. SonAmy Week prompt on Tumblr: Umbrella. Sonic gets taken by surprise by a little hoarding obession of Amy's. It doesn't take long for him to turn it into something fun though...

 ** _A/N:_** This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction and I'm not gonna lie, I'm incredibly nervous and excited at the same time! I've stumbled across some fantastic, incredible pieces of work for the fandom recently and I can only hope this is even a scratch on those works of art. :) Thanks to SonAmy Week over on Tumblr I had a prompt and the urge to join in on the fandom up until now I've only ever read about. So, I hope you like it and please review if you can. I had to write it and post it asap before I chickend out, haha. Love! x

* * *

 ** _Umbrella Chaos_**

"Sonic, can you grab my umbrella from my closet, please?" Amy called to the speedy blue hedgehog who was tapping his foot impatiently by Amy's front door. "The forecast says rain and I don't want to ruin my new coat." she giggled, the jingle echoing down the hall from her bedroom.

Ignoring the tingles the sound of her giggles react in him, Sonic silently obeyed heading for her closest to get the offended item. Why have an umbrella when you could just _not_ go out in the rain and get the horrible wet stuff all in your fur. Still, he opened the door anyway, expecting to see what she wanted propped right there in front of him, ready to take.

But of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

In-stead of finding the umbrella ready and waiting for him, he had to quickly jump back with a yelp as dozens of the offending things fell out, landing on the floor in front of him. " _Chaos_ , what - " he began as he looked down at the different colours, sizes and shapes of the umbrella's laying at his feet. His exclamation was cut off however by the arrival of Amy Rose strolling from the hallway, a chipper eager smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked the world's fastest hedgehog, unfazed by the fact he stood there gawping at how many umbrella's were spread out in a rainbow affect. She focused on buttoning up her red coat that was more for fashion than practicality. But when she saw it in the shop she just knew she had to have it. Though she has long since ditched the classic red halter dress, every now and again she would find herself drawn to the deep passionate colour. This jacket being no exception, it seemed.

Grunting, Sonic turned to Amy with a raised eyebrow. "Sure Ames, once I've unburied my feet from the umbrella's they're hidden under," he sarked, gesturing with a hand. "Obsession much?"

Finally looking to where Sonic stood, Amy felt a faint blush taint her cheeks as she tried not to grimace as just how bad it looked. Flicking her jade eyes back up to his she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Which, to be honest it wasn't. Maybe just a little embarrassing at how it looked.

"Just pick one and we'll go," Amy smiled sweetly, turning on the charm a little.

Feeling that familiar grin surface, Sonic crossed his arms. "Geez I dunno, Ames. There's so many to choose from! Should I pick by colour, size or style? What do you think?" he winked, his grin widening at her slight blush from his joking. He wouldn't admit it, but seeing her flustered always made him happy in a way that felt like it was cancelling out his own shyness he occasionally gets from being around her. Ok, a lot. Especially the last year or so when he noticed just how much she's changed.

"It's just an umbrella, not rocket science," Amy prodded back, hands on hips, her flush disappearing as she became that strong-willed young woman again.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked, bending down to pick one up. "Because I think it would say something about the person holding it if they were walking in the rain with _this_ one," he smirked, using two fingers to hold up the floppy eye attached to the closed down frog's head. One eyebrow raised in a silent question. "Or this one," he continued, dropping the small green umbrella back to the pile and picking up a plastic see-through one with lady-bugs all over it. He turned to her, his smirk turning devilish. "Although I think you'd look pretty cute with this one."

Flushing hotter than the previous times, Amy dropped her hands from her hips and gasped a little.

' _Did Sonic just call me,_ cute?' she asked herself.

Not one to be made fun of, even if there was a little bit of a backwards compliment in it, Amy picked up an umbrella that on first glance looked like different shades of blue. But once she unclipped it - wise enough to know not to open it properly inside her house - Sonic could see it was actually the effect of being under water, fish decorated on the plastic surface and all.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, ignoring Amy's own devilish smirk, a sudden idea came to mind and he lifted his umbrella with its rounded pointy end, lightly jabbing her in her side with it. Gasping with surprise, Amy jumped away from his mock weapon and narrowed her eyes right back, a silent challenge echoing in her blazing eyes.

"Oh it's _so_ on now," she murmured, pointing right back with her umbrella in her hand, jabbing Sonic in the stomach making him yelp and jump.

A little shocked Sonic stood staring at Amy for second before he jumped into a fighting stance, holding his umbrella out in front of him like a sword. "On guard!" and he jumped forward a little, Amy automatically parrying him back with her own 'weapon'. They continued like that, dodging and attacking each other around Amy's living room, manoeuvring around furniture, for ages. Sonic used his speed to his advantage more than was probably fair, but Amy made up for it by jumping from her couch to the coffee table, evading him as much as possible.

Their laughter was only broken by the odd yelp and hiss as one or the other made impact with their umbrellas.

But they were so caught up in their little game that Amy didn't notice when she was getting closer to her still open closet with her many umbrella's sprawled out on the floor. Not until she stepped on one and felt it roll out from under her foot, sending her body flying backwards waiting for the impact of the floor and possibly a handle or two in her back.

But Sonic isn't called the blue blur for nothing and seeing his friend about to have an ungraceful finish to their play fight, rushed forward and caught her in his arms before she could even blink.

Breathless, but not from the umbrella fight, Amy stared up into Sonics penetrating gaze, her hand dropping the umbrella and automatically reaching out to clasp onto his upper arms for support. He might have been holding her in the exact same degree angle she had fallen as he caught her, but she felt like she was still going to fall any second, her heart racing inside her chest as neither blinked or said a word.

Throwing all conscious thought to the wind, Sonic gazed once at Amy's soft lips as they parted with a gasp and back up to her shimmering green eyes. ' _This is it, I'm going to kiss her_ ,' he thought, just as his head lowered, eyes fluttering shut and his lips made contact with Amy's. It wasn't anything more than a meeting of the two hedgehogs' lips, pressed together in gentleness that took his breath away like no amount of running around the world could. Her lips were as soft as he imagined them to be, and just as welcoming.

But it wasn't the time for a passionate embrace as his wrist communicator beeped at him, reminding them both that they still had somewhere to be.

Reluctantly Sonic pulled away and grinned at the half lidded stare back Amy gave him. Ego boosted for the moment at her glazed but loving expression he pulled her upright to her feet and took his hands away from her. Breaking eye contact he looked back down at the mess on the floor and spotted a familiar logo among the pile. Chuckling he bent down and pulled the royal blue umbrella out and handed it to Amy with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think you should use this one," he told her, captivated again by the blush that stained her cheeks.

Giggling before biting her lower lip, Amy took the Sonic the Hedgehog umbrella from his hand, their fingers lightly touching before looking back up at him. "Good choice, Sonikku."


End file.
